Story Of A Boy
by Lollirotxox
Summary: He never once thought it would turn out how it did. It was just supposed to be a bit of fun, nothing more. And then it all changed, irrevocably changing him in the process. This is the story of a boy who fell in love. Future M rating.
1. Prologue: Firecracker

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the HP world, or the song 'Firecracker'. That belongs to J. K. Rowling and Four Letter Lie, respectively.

* * *

><p><em>So lets put on a show in our weekends best clothes<em>

_I hope you find what you're looking for  
>Cause I meant what I said, how I'll never love again<br>But you'll never understand  
>This black &amp; white formal's got all that she wants<br>It's got boys side to side, and boys by her side  
>I'm thinking of her, she's not thinking of me<br>All that she wants is the touch of a warm body  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Cheer up, mate. It'll blow over. Before you know it, you'll be on to the next bit and she'll be the farthest thing from your mind." James said, sounding so very sure of himself that Sirius almost wanted to believe it.<p>

However, he knew better.

Never had a girl affected him like this before. Who would have thought the infamous Sirius Black, well known womanizer and untouchable smart ass, would actually fall for a girl.

A girl who didn't want him.

It wasn't that simple, of course. They'd been all hot and heavy in the beginning, stretching and breaking some boundaries they'd both set and sworn not to cross.

Love does that to you.

It was amazing to him, how easily he could admit he loved her now. Now that it was too late. She sat across the room, all dolled up in a beautiful white dress that oddly complemented her porcelain skin. The Ball was a very formal event, with mandatory attendance. They'd agreed to go together, only a few months ago.

And yet there she was, on the arm of that fucking prat, Darren. What kind of name was that, anyway? Not that she had any interest in him, Sirius was quite sure of this. He was a comforting rebound, and a stable one at that.

Sirius was anything but stable. Could he really blame her for denying him, after he'd so carelessly thrown her love away only to ask for it back along with forgiveness of his foolish actions? No, he couldn't expect that of her.

But he could hope.

"Not that easy, Prongs." Sirius mumbled back to his friend, rather miserably. A part of him had become consumed in self-loathing, mostly for the fact that he knew he was acting like a little bitch. Sirius Black did not pine over a girl.

But Riley Bristol wasn't just any girl.

Not that anyone other than his closest friends could see his misery. And what was worse, was that the others still got to have her in their lives. She and Remus had been childhood friends; she'd been one of the few he'd trusted with his little secret, and she'd tried to help with her unique talents. She and Lily hadn't been mates before Sirius dated her, but they'd bonded during that time and were almost inseparable now. She'd been quite a loner, previous to his noticing her.

It was almost a month since she'd even acknowledged his existence in any way. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, with her dark chocolate hair piled elegantly on top of her head, her stormy grey-green eyes sparkling in the dim light of the ballroom.

'_Look at me, look at me, look at me_…' A mantra repeating in his mind, emotions overtook him and he couldn't take it anymore. Tonight, this was going to be resolved, for better or worse.

He made a decision, and acted on it before he could back out. Finding a piece of parchment and a quill, he quickly wrote the words out and stood.

James had seen the whole thing, read the note over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

A nod of determination was his answer, as Sirius straightened his spine and steeled his nerve. Since when did he have to do that? Girls fell at his feet; he shouldn't have to put in even the littlest effort.

Except for the girl who's worth the effort.

Every step closer he took he lost a little nerve, and when her eyes caught his movement he almost stopped. Almost.

Darren's pale blue eyes met his approach with a glare, where Riley's held more skepticism and…something he couldn't quite place.

He held out his hand in a motion that suggested she hold out hers, and when she obliged in ladylike fashion he gently clasped her fingers within his palm to bring it to his lips, slipping the small piece of parchment inside. He didn't say a word, opting to bask in her intense gaze.

Releasing her hand, he straightened before leaning down to whisper into her ear, "The spot, midnight. Please."

He didn't wait to catch her gaze or her expression; he just turned and walked away. If she'd rejected him outright, he'd crumple. If he got his hopes up and she didn't show, it'd be worse.

And so he left without a glance backwards, the music thumping the floor and the lights reflecting off the walls and he didn't stop until he reached that special spot, the spot right under that certain tree just to the side of the lake where they first "met". Where he first really _saw_ her, that fateful day that changed his entire being.

That was what he'd needed to realize, all along.

He wasn't the same; because one doesn't fall in utterly, crazily, completely and fully in love, and come out unscathed.

And she knew it, too.

That's why she had to show up.

If nothing else, he was hoping her curiosity in his gesture would spur her to show. And the words he'd scrawled on the paper, words he knew would shock her to her core.

Now, all there was to do was wait. He'd left at exactly eleven thirty, so he had thirty minutes to waste. He stared wistfully at the moon, willing it to share its luminous energy with him. He'd been able to cycle its energy into himself before, while she'd been training him. That was what caught his attention in the beginning. She wasn't just extraordinary at wizardry; she was a very talented practical witch dealing with energies, elements and the earth.

Sirius took a seat on the soft grass below the tree, gently dragging his fingers through the grass beneath him. The blades were slightly moist, bursting with life. He took care not to break any in his movements, instead enjoying the tickle of them on his fingertips. His other hand nervously ran through his dark hair, mussing the strands while his thoughts trailed off into memories.

Lost in his own world, he missed the soft rustling noises that indicated another beings approach until her presence was directly behind him.

"Sirius?"

* * *

><p>Authors Note;; Dun dun dun! Sorry if it's not the best, I'm a bit rusty. This is the first thing I've actually written in almost two years. So, for the love of Hogwarts please review! I have some interesting ideas that this could stem into, and I promise it's not like all the other SiriusOC stories. I hope you enjoyed, and if not please leave constructive criticism! I promise it isn't the typical Sirius/OC story. First chapter soon?

-Lolli


	2. Chapter One: Midnight

**Authors Note**;; Got a whole two reviews. . But thank you, to those who did! It's so appreciated. There's no greater feeling =] Well, I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this. I have half a plot line, and the other half I'm going to wing. So here ya go =]

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything you recognize. 'Story of a Boy' belongs to Between the Trees.

* * *

><p><em>I was in love, or at least I thought I was<br>__I had the funny feeling in the pit of my stomach  
><em>_Where my fingers started tingling every time we kissed  
><em>_But the problem wasn't kissing it was that it happened much too often  
><em>_Neither of us could grow  
><em>_The best was the painful part,  
><em>_And this broke my heart  
><em>_But the pain had to heal,  
><em>_And I had to get back up  
><em>_If she was for real,  
><em>_I know she's worth the fuss  
><em>_This is the story of a boy who fell in love  
><em>_This is the story of a boy who grows up  
><em>_This is the story of a boy who fell in love  
><em>_And the man he becomes_

* * *

><p>"Sirius?" A soft voice behind him called. He spun, and his heart almost stopped from relief when he was her standing there.<p>

"Riley." He whispered, almost in awe. He took a step towards her, reaching out to touch her beautiful face. How had he ever thought any other girl beautiful? She was the epitome.

With a gasp, the brunette took a step back. Her grey eyes widened, and the pain he felt at her recoil was reflected in them. She crossed one pale arm across her stomach, almost like she was guarding herself, and her free hand rose.

"What's this?" She asked, almost incredulously.

"Exactly what it says." He replied calmly. He'd gone out on a huge limb writing down those words. Mushy, lovey and pathetic. Three things he normally wasn't. But this girl made him want to do things he'd never before have dreamed of, and she didn't even seem to notice she did so.

A scoff of disbelief was his only answer for a moment as her eyes scanned over the paper once more. "Are you kidding? 'Only you, Riley. I was wrong. I love you.' What are you playing at, Black?"

He winced. "So we're back to that now, Bristol?"

Her posture screamed defense, and he knew this was hard for her. He'd ripped her heart to pieces, and now was asking her to let him piece it back together. She was the first person to forgive anyone, but he'd crossed the line. She had given him everything and he'd all but spit it back in her face. Of course it was hard for her to let him in again.

But he had to try.

"We've been back to that for the last two months, the whole two times you acknowledged my fucking existence." Riley all but spat, her hands beginning to shake.

The instinct to protect and heal took over, and he took another step in her direction. When she didn't recoil, he was encouraged and took one more and another until he could slowly reach up to cup the soft, yet sharp curve of her cheek in his palm. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry that I will never be able to express it to you. But Riley…I meant what I wrote on that paper. I miss you, very much. I've done a lot of thinking and…" He winced again, and couldn't believe he was being such a ponce as to use the word, "soul searching. And I've come to a conclusion."

"And what's that, Sirius?" She asked, all of the tension leaking out. She was tired. Tired of being angry, tired of hating him, tired of loving him. And feeling all these things with such a maximum intensity that it robbed her of her physical energy on a daily basis. His proximity was breaking down her defenses.

"I love you."

Tears strung her eyes, but she lifted her chin. She would not look weak. Not again. Slender arms crossed tighter around her stomach, as if she'd unravel if she let go. "So what caused this revelation?"

Dark brows furrowed. Shouldn't she be happy? Confusion crept over his thoughts, throwing him off a bit, but he kept on. "Riley…I just told you. I'm sorry that it took me so long, and that I hurt you-"

Another scoff. "That's an understatement."

Anger rose in him now. "You know, you're not making this very easy!"

Fire flashed in her steely orbs, so close in color to his own, and he fought a smile. There was his girl, she couldn't keep her mouth shut and emotions reeled in for long. She was too feisty. She was a firecracker, waiting to go off at any moment. And he knew the only way to fully put this behind them was to force her to put it all out in the open, the stubborn brat wouldn't do it on her own.

"How dare you! You didn't make it very easy on me when you left me crying in a pathetic heap on the floor, after telling me you're incapable of love and I'm wasting my time to believe otherwise! And now you want to rush back in like a white knight on a fucking horse and change your mind, and you just expect me to allow that?"

"Yes."

If looks could kill…

"And why, pray tell, should I even believe you?"

Closing the distance between them, he cupped both of her cheeks in his hands and gazed directly into her eyes. "Because I mean it, and you know I wouldn't say it unless I meant it."

She seemed to ponder this for a moment, before her expression collapsed, pained. "I can't…How do….What if you change your mind again? I can't just go back to how it was…You hurt me too much, Sirius."

He nodded, taking her words in stride. Expected as much, prepared for it. "I know. I know, love, and I can't apologize enough. But if you give me the chance, I'll prove it."

A single tear dripped down her porcelain skin, and he brushed it away with his thumb. "I…I need to think about it. I can't just…"

Deflating, he nodded. "I understand." One hand rose to smooth down her hair, her gorgeous chocolate hair. "I hate when you wear your hair up. It's so beautiful down." Leaning into her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Meet here tomorrow, same time?"

She hesitated, but nodded. "Yeah. That's…fine."

A frown rose, creasing his handsome features. Dropping his hands from her face, he lifted one in his own in a mimic of what he'd done earlier at the dance, pressing his lips to the soft skin. "I meant every word I've spoken and otherwise tonight. I'll give you your time Riley, but nothing will ever change that. I'm not who I was, I can promise you that." He straightened, stroking her cheek with a quick swipe of his thumb. "I love you, Riley Bristol."

More tears were his answer, and a simple nod. Judging from her expression, she didn't trust herself enough to speak. It took every ounce of strength within him to pull himself away from her, and the only contact he'd had with her in months, but he did.

He kept his composure all the way back to his dormitory, before collapsing on the bed in a foul mood.

That had not gone anywhere close to what he'd hope.

"So, how'd it go?" A loud voice asked.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius jumped, leaning up on his elbows and staring up at the perpetrator.

James leaned over his bed, eagerly awaiting the details. If Sirius didn't know better, he'd swear James was a girl sometimes. The boy sure did love dramatics.

"Well?" Came the eager prodding, as James made himself comfortable sitting in the area between Sirius' legs and the edge of the bed.

"It went terribly." He complained, a large hand rising to scrub his face. "She hates me."

"Does not!" Chirped a voice to his left.

"Bugger off, Remus." Sirius scowled. Remus knew way more than he ever let on, especially when it came to Riley. He'd refused to give him anything but vague answers all this time, and it drove him bonkers.

"I'm just saying. Trying to help!" Moony was lounging back on his bed, curtains drawn and comfortably reading a book. Everything was just peachy in his life.

"Oh, now you're so eager to offer help?" Sirius said bitterly, earning himself a chuckle. Stupid smug werewolf. He turned back to James. "We're meeting tomorrow. She needs to 'think'."

A scoff came from his left.

Stormy eyes narrowing , Sirius turned to Remus. "Something to say, Moony?"

An eyebrow quirked from the light haired boy. He seemed to think for a moment, before gracefully snapping his book closed and straightening his spine and staring the darker haired boy dead in the eye. "As a matter of fact, I do. What did you expect her to do? Rush back into your arms, rip her clothes off and insist you take her on the spot? Instantly forgive you?"

Shocked speechless for a moment, Sirius just stared with his mouth open for a moment before it clicked closed, irritation rising. "No, I didn't expect that but if she loved me and just wanted my love why isn't she accepting it?"

"Who said she's not accepting it?" James chimed.

"Sod off, Prongs!"

"No, Sirius, he's right! I've listened to Lily go on and on about this for the last two months, not to mention take a look at our relationship. Women…Women are mad, my friend. And their ways cannot be understood in general. You have to learn the ways of the one you wish."

Remus beamed liked a proud papa at James before becoming serious once more. "Riley is a very complicated and very simple person. If you expected her to just immediately accept it after the pain you caused her-" At Sirius' scowl, he went on, "than you should reconsider your confession of love because if you thought that for a moment you don't know her at all, and thus cannot truly love her."

Enraged, Sirius rose to his feet. "What? Remus you know more than anyone that-"

Holding up a hand to pause the undoubtedly long and angry rant Sirius was about to go on, Remus continued. "I never questioned your love for her. I just said if you believed she would react any way but the way she is reacting, then you should think on some things."

Grudgingly, Sirius resumed his previous position. "So what do I do? I'm going mad!"

"You give her the time she asked for and wait patiently. I think you underestimate her feelings for you, mate."

That shut Sirius up, for a moment at least before he grew very still and somber.

"What if she doesn't love me anymore?" The words came out as a very soft whisper.

"She does. Believe me." Remus responded.

"Really?"

"Seriously, Sirius. I am so Sirius."

"Oh fuck off."

* * *

><p>Immediately upon entering the dorm, she was charged down by a flash of flames.<p>

"Tell me RIGHT NOW what just happened!" Lily demanded. The redhead wasn't one for gossip or the girlish squealing that the others of their year enjoyed so very much, but she was quite nosy when it came to her close friends.

"I don't want to talk about it." The brunette grumbled, stalking to her wardrobe. Her face was puffy and swollen from crying the whole way back to her dorm, and her heart ached from beating so fast in its incessant ups and downs , following her thoughts accordingly.

"I don't give a damn if you don't want to talk about it, spill or I'll just go get the info from James."

"Then you go right and do that Lily, I'm not in the mood. I'm bloody exhausted and my brain is too fried to do any right sort of explaining." Riley explained tiredly, pulling off the gorgeous white dress she'd worn to the Ball. Traditionally dress robes were worn, but they'd allotted a bit more freedom at this Ball. Waving her wand and muttering a handy spell she'd picked up to magically remove all the small pins holding her hair up, she sighed in content when the chocolate waves spilled around her shoulders. Her head felt slightly better after that. Too tired to dress in pajamas, she simply fell into bed in her undergarments. She was too tired to even tune her energies with the earth, which was very out of character for her.

"Well now I know there's something wrong, you're not even fulfilling your tree hugger duties! You're a terrible –"

Whatever she was, she didn't find out since the brunette rather violently threw a pillow at her friend, effectively smacking her in the face with it.

"Fine, bitch. Be that way."

"Come on Lily, we'll talk in the morning okay?"

Like a child being put off what they want, Lily made a little 'hmph' noise and rose to her feet. "Alright, alright. You get your rest and we will continue this conversation-"

"You mean this non conversation."

"Oh so you're too tired to talk but not enough for sarcasm? Bollocks."

"Goodnight, Lily." Riley laughed softly, settling comfortably into her covers and drawing the curtains around her bed. Her eyes slipped closed, and nothing but memories flooded her brain.

Memories of a black dog. Memories of luscious lips and a soft yet dominate touch. Memories of gray eyes, just a bit darker and more intense than her own. And some more memories of laughter, lust and…love?

What was she to do? It took every ounce of strength she possessed not to rush into his arms earlier. But what happened when she forgave him, and he just broke her heart once more?

But he'd seemed so…sincere. Her heart leapt almost painfully at the memory of his incredibly sweet words, so odd for him.

He wouldn't be putting himself through this if he didn't mean it, would he?

Tomorrow would be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note;;<strong> Hey, all! Spat that out pretty fast. Forgive minor mistakes please! My automatic anything HP beta Emily was busy tonight and I just couldn't wait to put this up! Still not quite sure where I'm going with this, I'm just kind of letting it come out. Riley's character will be developed for you readers much more very soon. I think the next few chapters might be past ones, going back to the beginning of Riley and Sirius. Yes? I think yes. I really hope you enjoyed, leave some comments if you wish! I'll give you a cookie!

-Lolli


End file.
